Thank you
by Minto-san
Summary: Thank you for being born, Bel-senpai. I never would've gotten a better Christmas present than you. A short B26 for Bel's birthday. SMUT.


_**Disclaimer: **_Characters do not belong to me, they belong to the series Katekyo Hitman Reborn! which belongs to Akira Amano. If I owned it, B26 would've been canon long ago.

**Pairings: **B26

**WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS SMUT. AMATEUR SMUT TOO, SO BE WARNED. Also, Fran is really OOC here, as in, you can't tell if it's still Fran anymore. So, yes, please think before reading this.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock.<em>

It was 9:04 in the evening when a certain frog-hatted illusionist peeked through the door, his usual blank expression plastered on his face, but for some reason, the kouhai seemed to be out of character. He nervously stepped into the room, his hands behind his back and his head facing down in a shy manner.

"Um, Bel-senpai...?"

Said prince was sitting on the bed, twirling a knife. He had been counting his presents the whole evening. Slicing the wrappers open, then tossing the gifts aside as soon as he got bored. Of course, most of them were from some 'adoring' fangirls, and some of them were from the Varia members themselves. As soon as the prince heard the monotone voice, without looking, he threw a knife at his kouhai's direction.

"Ushishi~ what do you think you're doing, toad? Entering the prince's room without permision like that." He paused for a bit then turned to Fran. "By the way, you owe me a present. The prince doesn't see yours in here."

The illusionist pulled out the knife and nervously shuffled on the spot, then slowly walked over to the prince. "Actually, that's what I came here for. You see..."

Bel tilted his head as his kouhai searched for something in his pocket. Then, Fran pulled out what looked like a cellphone strap with a small keychain attached to it. It was a miniature Belphegor, complete with a sparkly 'tiara' and knives. Don't forget the Cheshire-like grin that stretched across his face. The keychain jingled as Fran waved it in front of the prince's face. "Here's your present, senpai. Don't expect anything more."

"Heeeeh~ what's this, some girly keychain?" Bel mused as he grabbed it from Fran's hands. "Ushishishi~! It looks just like me. Gotta say, this is a really decent present, Froggy. Coming from you, at least."

Fran nodded solemnly, his eyes avoiding to meet with prince's. He did what he came here to do, and staying any longer could mean trouble. The prince watched the toad leave, when suddenly, he noticed something.

"Oi, Froggy. What's that?"

"Huh...?

Not really understanding what he meant, Fran noticed the prince was staring at something. He followed his senpai's gaze. Then, his eyes widened. Bandages. His hands were covered in bandages. The kouhai quickly hid his hands behind him and lied. "I-it's nothing."

Annoyed, the prince quickly walked over to the kouhai, who avoided to meet with his gaze. He grabbed the younger's wrist and held it above his head. "Don't lie to the prince, _especially_ on his birthday. What did you do?"

_How persistent._

The illusionist slowly looked up and used his free hand to point at the keychain that was dangling from the prince's finger. "I made it myself. I had no idea how to use a sewing kit, so I-"

"Froggy made it himself?"

_Blink blink._

"Uh, yes...?"

"For the prince?"

"I guess so."

"Why?"

"I... I wanted it to be different from the rest, I guess."

Bel fell silent. He'd never have expected Fran to give him a present, let alone get himself injured for the sake of giving the prince a unique present. Fran's expression was unreadable as ever, but Bel noticed the pink tint on the sides of his cheeks. The prince felt his heart thump loudly in his chest. Since when was the frog this...cute?

_Wait, what?_

The prince shook off the thought, before looking at the kouhai again, moving his face a bit closer. "Ne, Froggy..."

The kouhai couldn't help but flinch. He wasn't used to this side of his senpai. "Wh-what...?"

Bel opened his mouth to speak, closed it again, then sighed. "Why would you hurt yourself for the prince?"

…_!_

To be perfectly honest, the frog didn't know either. All he knew was that as soon as December started, he was determined to make his present absolutely perfect. He spent his free time sewing it when his senpai wasn't around. He accidentally pricked himself with needles, scratched with scissors and even bruised trying to keep the tiny plastic tiara in place.

Fran looked away, trying hard to stop the blood from rushing to his face. He didn't really know the reason himself, but it'd be pretty embarassing if the prince found out that Fran actually cared for him. "I don't know." He lied.

Bel couldn't help himself. It was adorable how Fran desperately tried to hide his blush, especially now that he's being so... vulnerable. The prince leaned in closer. "Froggy..."

"...S-senpai?" The kouhai started to back away to the wall, but the senpai's grip around his wrist was too strong. He used his free hand to weakly push the other away. "You're too close..."

_Shit. I can't control myself._

_He's just too... cute._

The prince pinned Fran onto the wall, then stuck his knee between the kouhai's legs, lifting him up from the ground a bit because of their height difference.

"Ah-!" Fran gasped. "Senpai, what are you doi- mmph!"

The senpai leaned in and gently kissed the younger's lips, slowly but surely. His kouhai's eyes widened, not really absorbing what was going on. Bel licked Fran's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Fran's eyelids fluttered shut, and allowed entrance. That soft, warm tongue plundered the kouhai's mouth, exploring that wet cavern. The kouhai gave a soft moan, which only turned the prince on.

Bel pulled away from the kiss slowly because of the lack of oxygen, a small strand of saliva hung from their tongues as they separated. But, as soon as they broke the kiss, their mouths reconnected again, this time, in a much more passionate battle for domination. Lust started to grow between the two, and it was too late to turn back. Their tongues danced, the younger mewling and whining at the slick tongue meeting with his.

"Mmmmhhn...mmhhh...nnn..." Fran moaned in the kiss as Bel won that battle for dominance, and the prince smiled triumphantly, satisfied with the younger's reaction. They made their way to the bed, not breaking the kiss. The frog hat fell onto the floor as soon as the two settled on the soft matress. Bel's hand unbuttoned Fran's jacket and removed the shirt, showing off his pale skin. Bel pulled away again to take a look at the illusionist. He stared for a long while, gaping at the cuteness of his kouhai.

It didn't take long for Fran to react. The kouhai blushed as he self-conciously covered his top half with a blanket. "N-no, don't..." he pleaded in a quivering voice.

Gritting his teeth, Bel easily pulled off the blanket and leaned in closer and whispered into Fran's ear. "Froggy shouldn't hide from the prince."

Fran gasped as the prince's hot breath blew in his ear, but nodded anyway. Resistance is futile against the prince. It's not like he didn't want this either. In fact, Fran was at pure bliss. The second Bel kissed him, he wouldn't dare push away, he let the prince take his first kiss. The feel of his senpai's lips brushing against his was all too perfect. It felt like a dream, a dream that he never wanted to wake up out of, the perfect illusion.

And with that, Bel attacked the kouhai's neck, licking, sucking, biting the sensitive areas, earning the prince adorable noises that rolled off from the tealette's gaping mouth.

"Ahh~ S-senpai, don't- Aaaah~!" The kouhai grabbed the prince's hair, pulling him closer. Bel smirked at that adorable reaction, and licked the shell of his frog's ear. He then went lower to Fran's chest and pinched one of the pink nipples, twisting it between his thumb and index finger. He flicked the other with his thumb and stared at the kouhai's reactions.

"Haah-! Bel-senpai, d-don't! Ahnn...aaah~" Fran whimpered, grabbing the sheets under him. "It feels... so weird...ah! Ah! Ahaa, no...!"

Bel could feel his erection harden. All these noises his kouhai was making, all these adorable actions, it was a sight to see. It was turning him on. He wanted more.

"Ushishishi~ a bit sensitive here, ne?" He gave the nipple another light squeeze, a hitched noise coming from Fran soon after. "Your tits are just like a girl's; so sensitive. They're not big, but..."

He licked the pink nub.

"B-Bel-senpa- Fwaah!" The kouhai instantly grabbed Bel's shoulders as tears started to form at the corner of his eyes. "No, nooo~ Aahhnn..."

He nibbled, sucked and licked, earning wanton moans from the illusionist. Fran bit his lip to prevent any more noises. This only ticked off the prince, giving him the drive to thrust his hips forward, rubbing their erections together. Fran's eyes widened as he desperately tried to muffle the whimpers that he made.

"Mmmph, mmm!"

Bel clicked his tongue. "Che, Froggy. You're no fun." His hand snaked down the younger's chest, then grabbed _that._

The illusionist couldn't take it anymore and let the noises out. "Iyaa~ Bel-senpai~! Not there, n-not there! I... Aaaahh~"

The prince groped his crotch, squeezing it, rubbing it, making the illusionist shudder. He soon got impatient and began unbuckling the kouhai's pants and pulled it down, the underwear coming along with it. The kouhai blushed strawberry-red and immediately crossed his legs to hide away from the prince. This ticked off the senpai. "I told you not to hide from the prince."

Bel grabbed Fran's knees and forced the legs apart. Fran didn't know what to do, he just covered his mouth with his hand and closed his eyes.

_Adorable._

The prince crawled in and licked the illusionist's inner thighs, then stroked Fran's dick, making the kouhai arch his back towards the senpai. Bel stroked the cock. Up, down, up, down.

"Hyaa-! Aahhh, Bel-senpai~" More noises drawled out of the teen's gaping mouth. Then Bel brought his lips closer to the erection, taking it into his mouth and sucked.

_Suck. Suck. Suck._

"S-senpai- Nnnh... I'm g-going to..."

Bel smirked. "Go for it, Froggy." He gave the tip one final lick before the kouhai came, white liquid squirting all over Bel's princely face as the illusionist cried in pleasure.

"Bel-senpai...Ha...I..."

"Well done, Froggy."

The prince kissed his kouhai's swollen lips again. After a while, he pulled back. "You taste so sweet, you know that?"

Fran blushed harder and looked away. Shrugging it off, the prince simply smoothed the younger's inner thighs and spread them apart. He shoved his fingers into Fran's mouth, and of course, the kouhai obeyed, coating the fingers with his saliva. The kouhai shuddered as the senpai brought the younger's legs up and set them on his shoulders, poking the illusionist's entrance.

_Shove._

Fran screamed. "Ah! Ah! Aaaahn! Nn! S-senpai...!" He screamed, whimpered, mewled and moaned at the finger that thrusted in and out of him. It hurt, but it felt so damn good.

"Shit, frog, you're really tight." Bel shoved another digit into Fran's hole, moving his fingers in a scissor-like motion. In, out, in, out.

"Ah! Aaah! Senpai, it f-feels so weird!" The kouhai cried desperately. "Nnnh, Bel-senpai..."

Bel got deeper and deeper, stretching the sheath as much as he can as he knew that his dick would never fit in a hole as small as this. He continued to stretch the illusionist, until...

"Hyaaaah! Ah! Ah! Bel-senpai...! That's my...!"

_Found it._

The prince moved his fingers in a circular motion, before curling them in and pressing that bump in Fran's hole. That sensitive little prostate of his. Fran cried out Bel's name in pleasure as the blond ravished his prostate.

Soon enough, Bel took his fingers out and flipped Fran over, the kouhai's upper half pressed onto the bed, but his butt sticking up. Then, the prince crawled over and licked the hole, sticking his tongue into Fran's entrance. The illusionist moaned into the bed as Bel licked his hole in a cat-like motion.

"Bel-senpai...Ah...Senpai...No...Mmmmpph!" It took Bel about three minutes until he decided that it was wet enough.

The blond let the kouhai lay on his back again as he unzipped his pants and took out his cock, moaning as he stroked it a bit. Fran gasped at the size. No. _That_ is defnitely not going to fit in _there. _

All of a sudden, Fran felt guilty. This isn't right. He's taking advantage of the situation, wasn't he? After all, he's probably the only one who wants this. He admitted to himself sometime ago that he loved his senpai, but what about the prince? He probably felt nothing about this. He was just another fuck toy Bel would throw away after use? No. He wanted love, not lust.

As soon as Bel's erection prodded Fran's entrance, the illusionist stopped him. "Senpai, s-stop. This is wrong..."

Bel gave him a confused look. Annoyed, he questioned the kouhai. "Why are you stopping me at a time like this?"

"B-because..." Fran teared up. "You don't really want to do this with me, do you?"

"Huh...?"

"I mean, this...this is my first time, you know." The kouhai blushed adorably, trying to avoid the senpai's gaze. Bel couldn't help but find that cute. But Fran continued.

"Don't you think you'd want to do this with someone you love...?" he whispered. "You... you don't love me, right? Everyone knows that. The one you love is Mamm-"

"I love you."

_Eh- huh...?_

"Wh- what was that?"

"I love you. I, the prince, love you. I'm in love with you."

Fran's eyes widened at that. That was unexpected. Too unexpected. He was probably only saying this 'cause he was overcome with lust...right?

"Liar."

"No. It's not a lie." Bel's face was dead serious. His mouth was in a straight line and there was no sign of 'Prince the Ripper' anywhere. "I love you, Fran. I love you."

The kouhai's blush darkened. This side of the prince, he had never seen it before. He was always insane, bloodthirsty and twisted. For Fran to be the first person he'd use this sweet side on, it made Fran giddier than a schoolgirl. Then, the tealette smiled.

The most sincere smile he could give his senpai.

"Me too."

And with that, Bel kissed Fran's lips passionately, and shoved his dick into his frog's hole. The kouhai moaned loudly in the kiss, his mouth opening wider as he tried to adjust to Bel's throbbing cock. "Ah...ah..."

When the two ran out of breath, their lips parted and Bel started to move. He thrusted into the illusionist slowly as Fran bit on his pinky to drown out any unnecessary noise. To be honest, it was completely useless, because as soon as Bel's thrusts got faster, the illusionist's moans went louder and louder.

"F-Froggy, you're so tight...I'm going to... ha... fuck you senseless."

"Ah...Nnnh...I'd like to see you...Nnh...try..."

Taking that as a challenge, Bel picked up the pace and mercilessly slammed his cock into Fran's hole. The kouhai grabbed Bel's shoulders for support as the prince spread his lover's legs farther apart, settling them on his shoulders again.

"You feel so good, Fran...nnh. Your hole really feels like a pussy..." The senpai moaned as he continued to thrust into the illusionist. It felt so damn good inside his hole. It felt soft and hot.

Blood started to leak out of Fran's entrance and the kouhai couldn't help but whimper.

"O-oi, Froggy. You okay? I can stop if-"

"I'm fine, senpai." he reassured the prince. "It's very unlike you to be so gentle with me..."

"Ushishi, the prince is so perfect is why."

Bel lifted Fran up and settled him onto his lap, the kouhai's legs dangling at the edge of the bed. The kouhai gave him a confused look. But Bel didn't say anything. He wanted Fran to ride him so bad.

_Thrust. Thrust. Thrust._

Fran gasped, the penis going deeper and deeper until it finally reached his sweet spot. "Aaah! Ah! Bel-senpai! Haah..."

"Heeh, I found it again, huh?

The prince grabbed Fran's hips and moved him as the kouhai wrapped his arms around the prince's neck and tried to steady his breathing. He felt Bel inside him. He was so big, so warm, so hot, but all he could do was let his mouth open, his tongue sticking out as he whined, whimpered,moaned, mewled and gasped. His mouth still agape, Fran threw his head back as Bel picked up the pace. "Hya...Ah...Ah...Aahhhn~ Bel-senpai, there. Th-there... Kyaha...Aahh!"

The prince was so turned on at the noises Fran made. He bucked his hips and thrusted faster and faster, he grabbed Fran's throbbing cock and stroked it. The kouhai spread his legs wider and called out Bel's name repeatedly as the prince pounded his dick into Fran.

"Bel...senpai...Nnnh...Bel-senpai...Bel...AH! I'm going to-!"

"Nnh-! Froggy, call my name!"

Fran buried his face into Bel's shoulder and screamed. "B-BEL-SENPAI!"

The kouhai climaxed into the senpai's hand, covering his hand with cum. As the illusionist clenched around him, Bel moaned and came in Fran, spurting his seed into the illusionist. "Nnnh-! Fran!"

"Aaaaahh~!"

The two collapsed onto the bed, panting as Bel took out his dick from Fran's entrance. The kouhai curled up to Bel's chest, and sighed. "I'm the seme next time."

"O-oi, froggy. I'm the seme."

"B-but it's so embarassing being the uke- haah!" Fran gasped as Bel pinched on the kouhai's cheeks.

"What are you doooooing?"

"Showing you who's boss."

The prince let go and hugged Fran, pulling the blanket over them. He kissed the top of the illusionist's head and smiled gently, making Fran's heart flip.

"Froggy, ne..."

"What?"

"Make a cellphone strap of yourself. I'll help out."

"Huh? Why...?"

"So we match."

Fran blushed. "L-like a c-c-couple keychain?"

"Yep."

Fran smiled. "Umn. I...I'll try."

"Shishi~ Good. I love you Froggy."

"Happy birthday, senpai."

"Let's have another round at Christmas, okay?"

"Shut up."

_Thanks, senpai._

_Thank you for being born._

_I could never ask for a better Christmas present than you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And there we have it! My first smut. I feel like I just lost my virginity, OTL. A-anyway, tell me what you think! I really have a hard time thinking up of scenes like this, and I'll try to improve. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEL, YOU GOT FRAN'S VIRGINITY AS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT YOU LUCKY BASTARD.

Also, I'm thinking about discontinuing 'To Be With Varia' and starting an AU fic. A school fic, various pairings like B26, XS and others you might like. Is that a good decision or not?

Thoughts, please! Reviews are loved, thank you!


End file.
